


After The Glitter Fades

by artificialcitrus



Series: Gold Dust Woman [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Witchcraft, Witches, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: A sequel to Gold Dust Woman.





	1. Rhodonite

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodonite = Assurance, understanding of cosmic purpose, understanding of new concepts & teachings, self-confidence, peace, happiness, strength against vulnerability, harmony in relationships, enabling change.

_Has anyone ever written anything for you?_

_In your darkest sorrow, did you ever hear me sing?_

_Listen to me now, you know I'd rather be alone_

_Than be without you, don’t you know?_

_So, if not for me, then do it for yourself_

_If not for me then do it for the world_

_Poet priest of nothing, poet priest of nothing_

As soon as Alaska finished singing, Sharon motioned for her to set her guitar aside. Shooting her girlfriend a look of confusion, she obeyed nonetheless, and was subsequently presented with a lapful of Sharon Needles. The brunette’s lips lingered against her cheek, her hands weaving in Alaska’s hair before she moved to hug her tight.

“That was so fucking beautiful, baby,” she whispered, and Alaska could tell from the rasp in her voice that she was trying not to cry. She hugged back, kissing Sharon’s shoulder and smiling against her skin.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sharon exclaimed as she pulled back. “I fucking _loved_ it. Goddess, you’re so talented, it blows my fucking mind.” The witch tended to swear more when she was impassioned, and right now was no exception; Alaska laughed a little at the expletives that fell from her girlfriend’s lips like sparks and ash.

It had been a month since their first “I love you”s on the beach, and the heat of summer was beginning to fade and yield to the sunny chill of autumn. Sharon had been restless throughout the past week, worrying over the plans for a Sabbat celebration with the coven, and though Alaska had no idea what any of it meant, she wanted to try her best to help. That was why they were currently seated on the floor of Sharon’s apartment; Alaska had brought her guitar over and insisted that she had something to ease her girlfriend’s stress. Judging by the way Sharon was currently relaxed in her lap, it had worked, and Alaska was proud of herself for helping even a tiny bit.

“Hey, Noodles?” she mumbled. Sharon flushed at the nickname, something Alaska had taken up calling her recently, but nodded as a sign for her girlfriend to continue. “Can you… Can you tell me what this whole Sabbat thing is about?” Sharon clambered out of her girlfriend’s lap and sat cross-legged on the floor across from her, reaching over to grab a book from a pile next to her. She flipped through it quickly, finding the page she needed almost immediately and showing an illustration of a golden-red tree to Alaska.

“Okay, so most people would call this the Autumn Equinox, right? When the Earth’s turned another quarter.” Alaska nodded. “Right, so we witches refer to this as Mabon, and it’s a celebration of life and the harvest. Remember in August when the coven had a celebration for Lughnasadh and I told you it was the beginning of the harvest season?”

“Mm-hmm. I still can’t understand why it’s pronounced like that, by the way.”

Sharon laughed. “It’s Gaelic, darling. Nothing makes sense in Gaelic. Anyway, Mabon is the culmination of the harvest, and sometimes it’s referred to as the last Sabbit in the witches’ year. Does that make sense?”

“I guess so,” Alaska said quietly. “I, um… Would you ever mind, like, teaching me more about this stuff?”

“The seasons?” Sharon asked. Her girlfriend shook her head, fidgeting with the necklace she was wearing-- a clear quartz crystal from Sharon’s store.

“Like… everything. Witch stuff.”

“You wanna be a witch?” Alaska blushed at the look of surprise on Sharon’s face, causing the witch to backtrack. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so weird. I’m just a little surprised, I guess. You didn’t seem to be that interested in it before, that’s all.”

“I’m just scared I’ll be bad at it,” the blonde said in a tiny voice, almost a whisper. Sharon chuckled, taking Alaska’s hands in her own.

“Everyone has a different approach to the craft,” she assured her. “Don’t worry about getting things wrong, it’s gonna happen whether you worry about it or not. But if you really want my help…”

Alaska nodded earnestly, dark brown eyes looking up into bright blue. “I really do. I wanna give this a try.”

“Then I’m more than happy to help you, baby,” Sharon smiled, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips. “We can start with the most basic concept: what magick even _is._ That sound good to you?”

“Yes, please!” Alaska agreed excitedly, wiggling a little from her seated position. Sharon stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, scouring the shelves with a well-trained eye and selecting the book she wanted once she’d located it. Plopping back down in front of her girlfriend, she opened up the worn leather tome and began reading.

“ _Magick is everywhere. It is in everything you see, everything you hear, everything you touch and taste and smell. More importantly, it is in the things that are invisible to these senses; magick is not just a tangible sensation, but an energy. It is the energy that surrounds you every minute of every day, since the moment your spirit bloomed into life, and with practice and effort, your own personal magick can be strengthened and manipulated to help you navigate the world._ ”

“Wow…” Alaska said softly. Sharon chuckled.

“Yeah, Mom was always good at explaining difficult things really easily,” she reminisced. Alaska’s eyes widened slightly.

“Your mom wrote that?”

“Mhm. This is what eventually turned into her first book. You’re looking at the handwritten manuscript, unedited.” Her fingers brushed against the pages almost wistfully, feeling the worn paper under her fingertips and the indents where her mother’s pen had pressed into the pages. Alaska looked impressed, her eyes scanning the leather cover that Sharon had watched her mother attach by hand as a child.

“That’s… amazing,” Alaska breathed. Sharon looked up at her with a gentle smile.

“She was an amazing woman. I wouldn’t be the witch I am without her.” She cleared her throat, carefully blinking back the tears that clouded her eyes at the memories flying through her head. “Do you want me to go on, baby?”

Alaska nodded. “How’d you know I’d been exposed to magick before?”

“Hm?”

“Like, when we first met. It was the first thing you said to me. That I’d been exposed to magick, and that I had some kind of spell on me.”

Sharon nodded as she flipped through the pages of another, heavier book, adding bookmarks every so often. “A luck spell,” she said. “Mom taught me how to see auras when I was really young, but I never really got the hang of it. Not like Raja or Katya, anyway. But magick is easy to spot if you know where to look.”

“What does it look like?” Alaska asked curiously, scooting closer to her girlfriend and forcing Sharon to put her book down and regard her pensively.

“Depends on the type of magick. Your luck spell was golden red, like a very faint glow. It’s faded by now, I can’t detect it anymore. But you’ve also been glowing since you mentioned wanting to give witchcraft a try.”

“What, like, literally?” Alaska asked, incredulous. She definitely couldn’t see whatever Sharon was talking about, but her girlfriend laughed.

“Yeah, literally. White, kinda shimmery. At your solar plexus.” She reached out a hand and pressed her fingers lightly against the center of Alaska’s chest just below her breasts, where her sternum stopped. “Right here.” Alaska looked down, disappointed when she didn’t see anything other than her baby pink tank top. Sharon’s fingers withdrew slowly, and she seemed to break out of a trance as she looked back up at Alaska with a grin. “The solar plexus is where your personal power tends to come from. I’m looking at some serious magickal power, baby. You must have a witch in your family.”

Alaska snorted. “Yeah, right. You’re just messing with me.” Sharon shook her head.

“Not at all. It feels like…” she closed her eyes, breathing deeply as her fingers pressed against the same spot on Alaska’s body again. “Your own magick is strong, but there’s something else there. It doesn’t belong to you, it’s… older. Passed down through blood.” She opened her eyes again and Alaska felt like her girlfriend was staring right through her. “Someone in your family is a witch, there’s no doubt about that.”

The words hit Alaska like a freight train; a witch, in her family? It seemed unlikely at best, but if she knew anything about Sharon’s abilities by now, she knew to trust them. She just wished there was an easier way to figure out who in her family was a witch without freaking anyone out; she couldn’t exactly call her mother and say “Hey, mom, I know it’s been a while since I called but I was wondering if anyone in our family practiced witchcraft?” or something like that.

“Does that mean _I’m_ a witch?” Alaska asked softly, still trying to process everything. Sharon threw back her head in laughter, squeezing Alaska’s hands in her own.

“Oh my gods, you’re adorable! It’s not a label you earn, it’s a label you make for yourself. Anyone who practices magick is a witch. And you already make my life pretty damn magickal, baby.”

Alaska giggled at the corny profession of love, but leaned across to kiss Sharon anyway. “You’re so stupid.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Sharon laughed before connecting their lips.

A thousand years could pass and Sharon would never tire of kissing Alaska; every kiss felt like their first, and every touch set her body alight with passion and love. Alaska moved closer, pulling Sharon into her lap once more and letting her straddle her hips as her fingers played with the witch’s dark curls. For once, neither of them were wearing any lip products during the day, allowing Alaska to bask in the softness of Sharon’s lips without the worry of smeared lipstick all over the both of them. It allowed the kiss to be messier and deeper, and Alaska felt Sharon relaxing into her arms as she lost herself in the kiss and let Alaska’s lips soothe all of her stress away.

When they broke apart, Sharon stood up, pulling Alaska with her and holding her close. All was still as Sharon’s arms wrapped around Alaska’s waist and she laid her head against her girlfriend’s chest, feeling relaxed and safe in her embrace. Alaska held Sharon close, as if letting go would allow the witch to slip away from her, breathing in her scent.

Without warning, Alaska felt Sharon’s skin growing warmer, and made a soft noise of surprise when she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend radiating pale pink energy tinged with white. The glow slowly spread from the middle of Sharon’s chest to encompass Alaska as well, until the both of them were surrounded by warmth and rosy light. Alaska felt her heart swell inexplicably and pulled Sharon tighter against her, kissing the top of her head.

“Baby?” she whispered.

“Mm?” Sharon hummed, sounding blissful.

Alaska’s hand stroked down her girlfriend’s spine slowly, soothingly. “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Sharon looked up at her, blushing deeply as the rose-colored glow began to fade. “Oh. Um. Just a little spell.”

“What for?”

Sharon bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way to answer. “Um… Channeling this feeling into magickal energy, I guess.” Alaska smiled, brushing a stray curl from Sharon’s blushing cheek.

“What feeling, baby?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, just… Holding you, quietly. It feels like, uh, where I’m meant to be,” she confessed nervously, and Alaska pressed her lips against Sharon’s forehead, feeling the smaller woman relax against her.

“Me too, Noodles,” she replied softly, “I’ve always felt like that.”

Sharon looked up at her with a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Alaska confirmed, giving Sharon’s left hip a squeeze. “Ever since the first time you kissed me, at the ren faire. It felt like I’d been waiting my whole life to be kissed by you.”

“You’re so fuckin’ poetic,” Sharon mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

Alaska laughed. “That’s what you get for dating a songwriter, babydoll.”

“Oh,” Sharon said softly, blushing crimson now, “I like that one.”

“Babydoll?” A nod. “You’re adorable. I really struggle to believe that girls aren’t throwing themselves at your feet every minute of the day.”

“Even if they were, I wouldn’t want anyone but you,” Sharon admitted quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Alaska kissed her lips tenderly, cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her waist with the other.

“You’re so much softer than I thought you were,” she teased, giving Sharon a peck on the nose. She wrinkled it with a playful smile.

“If you tell a single soul, I’ll turn you into a frog,” she threatened. “And I mean it.” Alaska just giggled at the empty threat and kissed her girlfriend again, feeling like everything was how it was supposed to be.

-

“So, you have a witch in your family?” Jinkx asked as the coven set up for their Mabon celebration. She was currently slicing apples, both as an offering for the various deities that the coven members worshiped, and also as a snack for later. Alaska nodded as she watched Sharon dig through a box of candles, searching for the right ones.

“I have no idea who it is, and honestly I’m kinda scared to ask,” she admitted.

Jinkx laughed, and Alaska marvelled over the fact that both she and Sharon really did cackle like the witches in movies. “Fair enough. I’m glad you decided to come along. We’re happy to have you.”

“We don’t really let outsiders participate in rituals, but if you’re interested in learning, we can dictate our actions and why we’re doing them,” Raja said kindly as she and Katya entered the kitchen to set down several bottles of wine.

“I don’t want you to go out of your way…” Alaska trailed off, but Katya shrugged.

“Sometimes even _we_ need a reminder.” She grinned at Alaska, laying on a thick Russian accent. “We are not all good with memory, da?” Alaska giggled and Katya bumped her hip against Alaska’s own as she left the kitchen to help with something else, tossing a flirty wink at Alaska. In another life, if she hadn’t been so in love with Sharon, Alaska would have probably fallen for someone like Katya; all things considered, she was happy to be getting to know her better.

“Jinkx, where the _fuck_ are all the Mabon candles we made last year?” Sharon called from the other room. Jinkx sighed, rolling her eyes.

“They’re already out, idiot, I told you where they were!” she shouted back.

Alaska heard Max’s soft voice from the other room; “They’re right here, Sharon, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t _worried,_ ” Sharon grumbled, forcing Alaska to stifle her giggle in the hope that her girlfriend didn’t hear it.

Once everything was ready in the kitchen, Alaska helped Jinkx bring out the food and drinks that were necessary for the ritual, leaving everything else where it was. Sharon set two stemmed glasses in front of each participant, with the exception of Jinkx and Raja, and Alaska watched as each witch poured wine into their own glass before pouring a little into the second as well.

“Demeter, Earth-Mother, goddess of agriculture and the harvest, we give you this offering as thanks for your blessing,” Pearl said, placing one of her glasses on the altar in the center of the room, and putting an apple beside it. She knelt for a moment, murmuring a prayer before standing and rejoining her coven. Max stepped up next, carrying a glass of wine and a pomegranate.

“Persephone, Pure One, goddess queen of the underworld, we give you this offering and libation and ask you to join in our celebration.” She placed the wine and the fruit on the altar next to Pearl’s offering, and returned to the group. Katya dedicated her “libation” to Isis and Osiris, and Sharon offered wine to Hecate, lighting a red candle on the altar for the goddess.

The four Dianic witches held hands in a small circle while Jinkx and Raja lit more candles on the altar. Jinkx placed a small quartz crystal on top of it, and Raja sprinkled a little of what appeared to be ash over the altar. The Dianic witches disbanded after finishing their short prayer, and Jinkx put on some music. Alaska grinned from the corner, recognizing the voice of Florence Welch and singing along quietly as the witches set a nearby table with food and drinks. Sharon held out her hand for Alaska, twirling her under her arm before wrapping it around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek, making the blonde giggle.

“You’re in a good mood, huh?” she grinned.

Sharon shrugged, rocking from side to side in time with the music. “I guess so, yeah. I love celebrating the Sabbats with my sisters, it’s so much better than doing it alone.”

“Sharon, d’you want red or white?” Raja asked as she poured drinks.

“Red for me, white for Lasky,” she answered, and her girlfriend beamed.

“You remembered!”

“Of course I did,” Sharon grinned, handing Alaska a glass. “I actually do pay attention to you, y’know.”

Raja was struggling with the cork of one of the wine bottles, and after passing it around, no one could seem to pry it out, not even with a corkscrew. Alaska held out her hands, asking if she could give it a try, and the other witches shrugged and let her, figuring that the petite girl wouldn’t be able to do much.

Alaska pulled the cork out with a grunt, biceps flexing against her t-shirt, and Sharon’s jaw hit the floor.

“That… was so hot,” she admitted as her girlfriend handed the bottle off to a stunned Raja. Alaska blushed.

“You all loosened it for me, it’s not a big deal.”

“Nah, seriously, that was hot,” Pearl agreed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“C’mon, Alaska, flex for us!” Katya crowed, causing Alaska to blush deeper. She flexed proudly, showing off months of work that equated to rippling biceps, and Sharon pretended to faint.

“Damn, Lasky, do you have a permit for those guns?” Jinkx teased, poking at her tummy. “Oh, wow, you have rock-solid abs, too.” Alaska lowered her arms with a small smile, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I worked for ‘em,” she said honestly. “I wanted to be strong, so I worked my ass off to get there.”

Katya grinned, giving her a fist bump. “I get it, girl. I used to be a gymnast, almost went Olympic. It takes a lot.”

“Can everyone please stop drooling over my girlfriend and her muscles?” Sharon pouted dramatically, pulling a laugh from Alaska.

“I never thought I’d be jealous of _Sharon,_ ” Jinkx joked, earning a soft laugh from Max and a full-blown cackle from Sharon herself.

“I knew the day would come,” she teased, wrapping an arm around Alaska and kissing her shoulder. “Hands off my girl, all of you. _Yes_ , Katya, that includes you.”

Raja cleared her throat, choking back a laugh. “Okay, okay. Are we gonna stand around, or are we gonna celebrate a kickass Mabon?” Pearl pumped her fist with a small whoop, and the other women let out cheers and a smattering of applause. “We give thanks on Mabon, and per our coven’s tradition, we each have to say something that we’re grateful for right now. Don’t give me that look, Jinkx, you’re the one who started it. Does anyone wanna go first?”

“I will,” Max offered, surprising the rest of the group. Raja nodded.

“Go ahead, girl.”

The grey-haired witch smiled, fiddling with the cup in her hands. “I’m grateful for this coven, I always am. You’re my sisters, and I couldn’t be more thankful to have you in my life, but… there’s something else, too. I got a call from Fame yesterday, and she’s going to be moving back to the U.S. I can’t wait to see her again.”

Katya and Pearl squealed excitedly, hugging Max from either side, and even Sharon was grinning. “Maxie, that’s great!” Pearl exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. Katya was even more excited, asking a thousand questions a minute.

“When is she coming? Is she gonna need somewhere to stay? Oh my god, how is she?”

“She’s wonderful, she misses everyone so much and she’s excited to reconnect,” Max answered with a small smile, flushing a little. “Anyway, that’s what I’m grateful for.”

“That’s amazing, Max,” Jinkx encouraged. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go!” Katya said. “I’m grateful that you guys give me space when I’m meditating, and I’m grateful that I can learn more every day.” She bounced on her heels happily at the declaration, excited to be sharing.

“I’m grateful to have all of you mentoring me in the ways of our craft,” Pearl agreed. “I love that we all do different things and we all have something to learn from one another.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Jinkx grinned. “I’m grateful for my partner-in-crime and our little dream that’s finally becoming everything we wanted it to be. Love ya, Needles.”

Sharon grinned, raising her glass to Jinkx. “Love ya too, Jinkxy.” She shifted her weight, rubbing Alaska’s hip lightly as she cleared her throat. “Not to be super cliche and gross, but I’m so thankful for Lasky.” Alaska blushed happily, leaning into her girlfriend’s side as she listened to her speak. “Don’t roll your eyes, assholes. The day before we met, I did a spell to attract love, and I didn’t even think it would work, but… clearly it did. I never expected to meet someone who is my other half, someone who I learn a little from every day. I love you, Lasky, and I’m _so_ grateful that you’re in my life.”

Alaska grinned and snuggled against her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. “That was dumb,” she mumbled, blushing as the witches let out a chorus of _aww_ ’s and teasing remarks.

“Alaska, do you want to say something you’re grateful for?” Max asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we’d like to listen if you have something to say.” The rest of the coven nodded in agreement, and Alaska nodded.

“I guess I’m grateful to have met you all,” she said with a small smile. “I’ve already learned so much, and I can’t wait to learn more about your craft.”

“Raj, you’re up last,” Sharon said, trying to suppress a grin as she squeezed Alaska’s hip.

“Right, well, I’m grateful for the new job, and I’m grateful for you all being here for me through the whole mess of a divorce last year.”

“We still have firewood left over from Beltane if you ever change your mind about burning his shit,” Sharon proclaimed, provoking laughter from the rest of the group. Raja clinked her glass against Sharon’s with a fond eyeroll.

“Alright everyone, Max made this _gorgeous_ apple pie and I’ve been eyeing it for the last ten minutes, so let’s start!” Jinkx said, side-hugging a blushing Max. 

The evening was full of conversation and laughter, and Alaska became the willing pupil of the coven as they shared food and drink. She learned a lot about witchcraft as a practice and a little bit about each individual witch’s craft. Sharon did a good job of translating the terms that were unfamiliar to Alaska and would explain things quietly to her girlfriend if she was too shy to ask follow-up questions. Max took off the veil that she often wore to block out everyone else’s thoughts and energies, and managed to confirm that Alaska did have magickal blood somewhere in her line. She also divined that Alaska would soon find out which family member it was, but that this information wasn’t very important.

Sharon read everyone’s cards, pulling Alaska aside at the end to do her reading in private.

“Do you want me to read for the path you should take? Like, whether it’s magickal or not?”

Alaska hesitated, but nodded. “Yeah. I’m really interested in this stuff, but I’m wondering if it’s right for me or not. I don’t wanna make any mistakes.”

“I get it, pumpkin, trust me,” Sharon smiled, shuffling her deck. Alaska loved watching Sharon read; she’d been mesmerized by her girlfriend as she laid out spread after spread for her coven sisters, offering interpretations that were always stunningly accurate. The other witches trusted her readings implicitly, knowing from past experience that she had a knack for predicting exactly what was to come and recalling moments in the past that she couldn’t possibly have known about. Alaska wasn’t as sure as the coven members were about Sharon’s perfect predictions because she hadn’t experienced very many of them, but she definitely trusted her girlfriend’s interpretations so far.

Sharon set out a spread of three cards, two of them next to each other and the third above them in an almost triangular formation. Flipping them over one by one, the witch pondered the results in silence before opening her mouth to begin her interpretation.

By the time she had finished speaking, Alaska was dumbfounded; her girlfriend had laid everything out with such accuracy that it was almost spooky. Her small smile indicated that she knew which choice Alaska would probably make, but Alaska still wanted to speak her decision aloud.

“I want to do this,” she said confidently. “I want to be a witch.”


	2. Fuchsite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuchsite: Wisdom, productivity, independence, problem solving, equilibrium in relationships, reducing mood swings, balance.

“I can’t do this!” Alaska exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest in frustration. She and Sharon were sitting cross-legged on the older girl’s living room floor, various tools of her craft littered all over the carpet. Alaska glared at the little bowls of herbs in front of her like they had kicked a puppy.

Sharon rubbed her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Yes you can, baby. Nobody gets it right on the first try, I promise.”

Alaska scowled. “I bet  _ you _ did.” Sharon chuckled at her girlfriend, who was pouting like a petulant child.

“Of course I didn’t. Mom had to help me every single time, I had an awful memory for these things at first. It’ll become second nature, I swear.” She took Alaska’s hand, kissing the back of it in reassurance before pointing to one of the tiny bowls of herbs. “We’ll try again with an easy one, okay? What’s this one?”

“Lavender,” Alaska grumbled. “That one’s easy.”

Sharon laughed brightly. “And what is it good for?”

“Um, sleep… relaxation, meditation, stuff like that. It’s calming.”

“Good! How about this one?” She pointed to another bowl, and Alaska looked at it for a moment, picked it up. She smelled it, letting the bitter scent give her the answers she needed.

“Sage. For cleansing.” Sharon’s finger moved to another herb. “Bay leaf, you write a wish on it and burn it. Stop giving me easy ones.” The experienced witch smirked and pointed to a different bowl. Alaska picked it up, trying to decipher its name from its scent. It wasn’t one she remembered, and she wanted to cry in frustration; if she was having difficulty with the smallest of tasks, how would she ever be able to cast a spell? Alaska put the bowl down, shaking her head. “I give up. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Sharon’s face fell. “I’m sorry, pumpkin. I’m working you too hard; I shouldn’t be making you identify herb correspondences yet, that’s much too advanced. We can do something different.”

Alaska shook her head. “I don’t want to do this, Sharon. I don’t want to learn this shit anymore. I’m done.” Sharon looked at her for a moment, clearly trying to read her, and Alaska bristled. “Stop  _ doing _ that!” she burst out, standing up so abruptly that the herb bowls were knocked over and their contents spilled over the carpet. She didn’t care. She glared at her girlfriend-- why was she just sitting there? Did she even care?

“I care about you, Lasky,” Sharon said softly. It should’ve made her feel better, but the only thing on her mind was that Sharon wasn’t supposed to know how she felt without Alaska having to speak. It was getting on her last fucking nerve.

“If you really cared about me, you’d stop trying to get in my head,” Alaska retorted. “I don’t  _ want _ you to do that, I  _ hate _ when you do that. It’s not fucking  _ fair _ of you to read my fucking mind!”

Sharon’s face fell, and she took a shaky breath. “I had no idea you felt that way,” she said, her voice very small. Alaska scoffed, caught up in her frustration and letting it morph into anger.

“I’m sure you had  _ some _ idea, since you’re always inside my fucking head,” she retorted. “It’s bullshit, Sharon, I’m tired of it! I’m sick of always feeling like an outsider, like I’m stupid because I don’t know anything about magick. You have your coven, your mind-reading powers, your witchcraft… And I’m never in the loop.”

Sharon was sitting in silence, motionless and almost expressionless, and Alaska wanted to shake her, scream at her to listen, to show some sign that she gave two shits about her. Instead, the witch just drew in another breath, tears spilling over her dark lashes.

“I’m sorry, Alaska,” she said in what was almost a whisper. “I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t want to press it, I wanted you to bring it up on your own time… I had no idea that you felt so excluded.” She stood up slowly, coming face-to-face with her girlfriend, and reached for her hands. “What can I do to fix this?”

Alaska shrugged, not moving to accept Sharon’s hands, but crossing her arms instead. “Does it matter?”

An expression of horrified shock crossed Sharon’s face. “Alaska… Of course it matters! You mean  _ everything _ to me, baby, surely you know that.”

“I mean… sometimes I feel like I’m your mistress, and witchcraft is your real love.”

Sharon bit her lip, stepping forward and opening her arms to Alaska. “C’mere. Please.” Alaska moved into her arms, sinking into her embrace almost immediately as Sharon’s arms wrapped around her and held her tight. “You’re the most important thing in my life, Alaska,” she murmured, her voice still thick with emotion. “I can’t change who I am, but you need to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have no fucking intention of letting you go. Not now, not ever.”

Alaska leaned into her body, arms circling around her waist as their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry for getting so upset over something stupid,” she whispered. Sharon laughed thickly and stroked her soft blonde hair.

“We all do it, baby. Next time you have concerns like that, though, I want you to bring them up. I might be clairvoyant, but I’m really not a mind-reader. I want you to be able to talk to me, sweetheart.”

Alaska nodded. “Okay,” she agreed quietly, “I’m sorry for all the stuff I said, too. I don’t really believe that. I was just overwhelmed, and I lost my temper.”

Sharon smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips. “I love you, Lasky.”

“Love you too, Noodles.”

By the time October rolled around, Alaska had done a few simple spells with Sharon’s help, and was growing excited for the coming Sabbat. On the second day of the month, she entered Sharon’s apartment and was confronted with ridiculously cheesy Halloween decorations covering the entire apartment. When Sharon emerged from her bedroom in a jack-o-lantern hoodie, Alaska had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Sharon asked as she crossed the room to pull Alaska into her arms. The blonde shook her head, grinning.

“Of  _ course _ you’re a slut for Halloween,” she answered. “I should’ve expected this from you.”

Sharon snorted, pressing a kiss to Alaska’s cheek. “Probably, yeah,” she agreed. “Listen, I grew up with Samhain, and I never got to have a real Halloween until I was, like, six,” she said. Alaska furrowed her brow, confused, and Sharon continued. “Mom never really understood the whole trick-or-treating, store-bought costume thing, and she hated that witches were so demonized. But she wanted me to be happy, so she’d make me whatever costume I wanted, and I could wear it during our Samhain ritual.”

“That’s adorable,” Alaska grinned. “I bet you looked so cute. Did you ever dress up as a witch?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “I’m dressed as a witch every day, Lasky.”

“You know what I mean!”

Sharon laughed, nodding, and Alaska joined in her giggling. “You’re a dork.”

“You love me,” Alaska shot back with a grin. Sharon smiled, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck.

“Mmm, I do,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s jaw. Alaska’s breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Sharon’s soft lips against her neck, her warm breath making her girlfriend shiver. Her hands slipped under Alaska’s shirt, holding her waist, and continued to trail her lips over her neck. Alaska whined softly, tipping her head back a little to give Sharon better access, and the brunette chuckled against her skin.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Alaska whined, “It’s been ages.”

Sharon nipped at her ear, huffing out a little laugh. “Has it been that long? I haven’t kept track, I’ve been so busy with work… Have I been neglecting you, my love?”

Alaska shook her head weakly, trying to focus on Sharon’s words instead of the way her hands were roaming, slipping lower and lower on her body. “We’ve both been busy,” she said, the sentence coming out as more of a whine. She blushed, leaning into Sharon as the witch moved one hand to cup her crotch and the other to rub at her hip.

“Mm, yeah,” Sharon agreed quietly, sucking a little love bite into Alaska’s neck. “Maybe…” she began, skimming her hand from Alaska’s hip down to her thigh and back up again, “Maybe you could, um… come over more?” she proposed nervously, burying her face in Alaska’s neck to hide her light blush.

“I’d like that,” Alaska smiled, choking back a noise as Sharon’s hand squeezed her through her jeans. “ _ Sharonnn, _ ” she whined, “Stop teasing…”

“I thought you liked it when I teased you,” Sharon purred, undoing Alaska’s fly and sliding her hand into her pants. Her fingers brushed against soft lace, and she smiled. “Aww, baby, did you dress up for me?”

Alaska flushed, biting her lip. “Not- not on purpose,” she answered, “I just… wanted to feel cute.”

“You feel plenty cute to me,” Sharon teased, rubbing her through her panties and feeling the delicate fabric begin to dampen. Her girlfriend whimpered, knees weak, and Sharon withdrew her hand to lay Alaska down on the carpet on top of a few soft pillows that she always kept on the floor.

The blonde pulled Sharon against her body, hard and fast, to bring their lips together and kiss her hungrily. Everything about Alaska’s kisses were desperate and needy, and she whined impatiently as Sharon slid her jeans down her legs and resumed her gentle teasing. Now that Alaska’s legs were bare, Sharon could see that her panties were pale lavender and completely made out of lace, barely shielding her from Sharon’s appreciative gaze.

“These are nice, Lasky,” she commented, pulling on the waistband of the panties before letting them snap back against Alaska’s skin. “They new?”

“I’ve been saving them,” Alaska whined, spreading her legs and tugging her sweater over her head, urgent and wanting. She slid a hand down her torso, letting it rest on her abs, and Sharon kissed the area repeatedly as she continued to play with Alaska through her underwear.

“Saving them for a special occasion, huh? They’re cute, baby, I like them. I’d like ‘em better off, though,” she added, and Alaska whined weakly and moved to help Sharon slide the offending garment down her legs. Sharon’s teasing had paid off; Alaska was flushed pink and dripping, and Sharon had a feeling that her cute new panties were probably soaked.

“God, Sharon,  _ please, _ ” Alaska choked out, wiggling her hips impatiently. Sharon grinned, pulling her hair back into a quick ponytail and licking her lips before she knelt between Alaska’s toned thighs and pressed her mouth against her.

Alaska let out a sugary moan as Sharon kissed her open-mouthed, her tongue making sloppy circles over Alaska’s aching pussy as the blonde’s back arched. One of her hands moved to grasp at Sharon’s head, and the other splayed out against her abs as she struggled to keep herself quiet.

Of her girlfriend’s many talents, the one that Alaska found herself most often appreciating was her spectacular oral finesse, and she once again praised the heavens silently as Sharon worked her mouth against her. Her mouth was hot and wet against Alaska’s pussy, her tongue licking her roughly before switching to gentle kitten licks on her clit, then long, full strokes against her entire slit, and she was turning Alaska into a whining mess with ease.

From Sharon’s perspective, Alaska’s moans and whimpers were absolutely adorable, and only served as encouragement for her to keep going. She loved how wet Alaska got, how her juices would drip down her thighs and gather thickly on Sharon’s tongue, and her sweet, delicate flavor. She whined and begged, always desperate for more, and her muscular thighs trembled on either side of Sharon’s head as the brunette ate her out like Alaska’s pussy was her last meal on death row.

Alaska was moaning freely now, too lost in pleasure to be embarrassed by how loud she was, and Sharon redoubled her efforts. The blonde came with a series of whimpers and moans that could’ve been an entire sentence, her voice breaking on the sounds as Sharon kissed and licked at her sensitive inner thighs, bringing her back down.

“Fuck, baby,” Alaska breathed, her voice ragged, and Sharon chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her inner thigh. “That was so good. Fuck.”

“I’m glad,” the witch grinned, moving up Alaska’s body to capture her lips in a sweet, languid kiss, tongue lapping against Alaska’s own. “Let me grab you a fresh pair of undies, okay? I think yours are soaked through.”

Alaska flushed, but nodded in agreement anyway. Over the months, a sizable portion of her clothing had managed to work its way into Sharon’s closet and drawers, so she knew Sharon would be able to find a pair of her panties pretty easily.

Once Alaska was dressed again, they cuddled up on the sofa to make plans for the coven’s Samhain celebration. Since it was Sharon’s favorite Sabbat, she usually planned the entire thing and acted as a hostess, and this year would be no different. Alaska helped her with the organizational aspects and would offer insight if she needed help making a decision about something, but otherwise it was all Sharon. Alaska greatly admired her girlfriend’s tenacity and passion for her craft, and mused on that thought a bit as Sharon went over the decorating plans for  _ Supernature. _

Jinkx and Sharon were swamped with Samhain candle orders, crystal bundles, and all manner of spell requests. The Halloween season was popular for tarot readings, and Sharon wasn’t too excited about the upcoming workload. She worried, secretly, that the number of clients would take away from her time with Alaska. In addition to her packed reading schedule, she always helped Jinkx out with shop orders, often leaving her exhausted and drained at the end of each day.

The week before the celebration, they had another fight.

“Please, Sharon, I just want us to go to Courtney’s Halloween party. We don’t have to stay too long, I promise.”

“How many times am I gonna have to say no?” Sharon exclaimed. “Samhain is one of the most sacred nights of the year! Trust me, I fucking love Halloween, and if this party was on any other day I’d say yes, but on Samhain itself I’m committed to my coven and my craft.”

Alaska crossed her arms, frowning. “You’re being really fucking unfair about this, Sharon,” she accused. “All of your friends have met me, but almost none of mine know you! Can’t I show off my girlfriend a little?”

Sharon’s hand flew to her forehead in exasperation. “Look, baby, I know it’s tough. There’ll be other parties, right? This celebration is really important to me. I can’t just  _ skip _ it, that’s so insane! Do you have any idea how much this means to me?”

“And what about this party? Maybe it means something to  _ me, _ Sharon. Maybe I want to introduce you to my friends because I’m in love with you! You’re being so fucking  _ stubborn, _ I can’t believe you!”

“ _Me?_ This is an _incredibly_ important celebration to me, Alaska! You have no idea how close it is to my heart! It’s so much more important than a stupid little _party_ with your stupid little friends!”   
Sharon regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but the damage was already done. Alaska’s shoulders shook with rage as her eyes filled with tears, but her voice was dangerously quiet when she next spoke.

“So my friends are stupid, but yours are the priority? That’s  _ bullshit, _ Sharon, and you know it. You’re just selfish. You don’t want to do anything that doesn’t have to do with your little fucking kumbaya circle, even if it’s something that would make me happy. I should’ve known you were a wicked fucking witch.”

Before Alaska could move, Sharon simply nodded, defeated.

“Okay,” she said flatly, her voice completely devoid of any emotion at all. “Dinner’s in the fridge, and I just changed the sheets in the guest room.” With that, she left Alaska in the living room, retreating to her bedroom. The click of the lock echoed through the apartment like a gunshot, and Alaska collapsed onto a cushion, bursting into tears.

-

As soon as Sharon slammed the door, hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked, letting them run down her cheeks before wiping them away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Her whole life she’d had to deal with the “evil witch” stereotype, but never in her wildest imagination had she considered the possibility that  _ Alaska _ believed it. 

She knew she shouldn’t have insulted Alaska’s friends, but she was hurt that Alaska didn’t understand or care about the importance of Samhain to Sharon and her coven. Her coven was her family, and the Sabbats were more often than not the days when she could feel the most connected to her mother. Sometimes they even spoke, and those were the times that Sharon treasured more than anything. She couldn’t believe that Alaska didn’t understand.

Picking up the amethyst point that sat on her dresser, she held it close to her chest. She needed to meditate, needed to clear her head of the negative thoughts swirling inside her. Grounding herself was usually straightforward and easy, but she was having trouble right now, and it took her a moment to figure out why.

She could hear Alaska crying. 

Sure, it was faint and quiet, but Sharon had the unfortunate gift of clairvoyance, and she could feel Alaska’s anguish tugging at her heart. She was upset that she’d been selfish, and scared that they were over for good… Sharon’s heart broke for her all over again. But then, an angry little voice reminded her that Alaska had been the one to antagonize her and insult her. Why should Sharon feel bad that Alaska was crying?  _ She probably just wants pity, _ the nasty side of Sharon told her,  _ She’s the one who hurt you, you didn’t hurt her. _

Sharon plugged in her headphones and ignored the sounds of Alaska’s sobs.

_ Take off your feathers of lies, set them alight _

_ Like all your saints have done _

_ Shake out the wicked inside, watch it collide _

_ And soon you will become divine _

_ But can I be a little evil, sometimes? _

_ Can I fake a smiling ego, when I'm not fine? _

_ Can I doubt that we are equal, and both right? _

_ 'Cause I don't see like you _

_ And I feel evil sometimes _

Alaska slept in the guest room that night, feeling lonelier than she ever had in her life. The sheets smelled like their laundry detergent, which was a small comfort, but they didn’t smell like  _ Sharon. _ The bed was cold without her, and the room felt stale and chilly. The worst part of the night was knowing that Sharon was just on the other side of the wall, and there was nothing that Alaska could do to get through to her.

She’d knocked on Sharon’s door several different times, ready to apologize and face her girlfriend’s anger for what she’d said to her, but there was no answer. The faint glow from underneath the door told Alaska that Sharon was probably practicing spellwork, which she often did when she was upset or stressed or angry. After the third time knocking, Alaska had simply given up for the night. She didn’t bother reheating the food that Sharon had made, didn’t even bother to eat it cold; she simply wasn’t in the mood. Instead, she stripped off her clothes and went to bed alone; her pajamas were in their-  _ Sharon’s- _ bedroom.

Alaska awoke at midnight to the sound of music and the smell of weed, and sighed to herself. Sharon had put a record on and was clearly smoking her feelings away, and Alaska wished that she could do the same. Maybe approaching Sharon when she was stoned wasn’t the best idea in the world, but she had to try something… She threw on her underwear and left the guest bedroom, determined to make things right.

Sharon sat cross-legged on the carpet, only a few puffs deep, and Alaska joined her on the floor. Wordlessly, Sharon passed her the joint.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Alaska said softly after her exhale. Her fingers brushed against Sharon’s as she passed the joint back, and their eyes met. “I swear I didn’t. I don’t think of you like that. Never have.”

“Everyone has at some point,” Sharon answered flatly. Alaska shook her head.

“You remember the ren faire? Where we met?” Sharon gave her a  _ “duh” _ look, so she continued. “I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. You just had this… confidence. This inexplicable magick. I was drawn to you from the minute Jinkx dragged you out from the back of the tent.”

Sharon looked up at her. “You’re just trying to get me to stop being mad at you,” she accused weakly, but her eyes were wet. Alaska laughed dryly and shook her head.

“I mean it. Your magick is incredible, Sharon. It makes you who you are. I would never think that it made you a bad person. I’m sorry for saying what I said.”

“I’m sorry too. Samhain is really, really important to me, but I shouldn’t have said that your friends were stupid, or brushed off what you wanted to do. I’m really sorry, Lasky.”

“I know.”

Almost without intending to do so, they’d moved closer to one another, and Alaska was the first to close the distance between them. The kiss she gave Sharon was soft and fleeting, one hand cupping her cheek as her lips pressed chastely against her girlfriend’s. Sharon whined when Alaska pulled away, clearly wanting more, and Alaska chuckled.

“Not tonight. I’m supposed to be mad at you, remember?”

“Supposed to be?” Sharon echoed. Alaska shrugged.

“It’s hard to stay mad when I love you so much.”


	3. Carnelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carnelian: joy, protection, energy, easing depression, courage, peace, focus, action, sexuality, lust, healing

Unlike many of the other coven rituals, Alaska was expressly not invited to attend their Samhain ritual.

“It’s not anything to do with you, baby,” Sharon had promised her when she broke the news, “It’s just… Samhain is an _incredibly_ sacred night for witches, and especially our coven. We’ve never had an observer on Samhain.”

“I get it,” Alaska had answered, and Sharon had looked surprised at that answer. “It’s not for me to watch,” she continued, “It’s your thing. I totally, _totally_ understand.”

Sharon had been delighted that Alaska wasn’t angry with her, especially after their fight. Alaska had even asked if Sharon minded whether she went to Courtney’s party early, and Sharon could meet her later on. This arrangement seemed to suit them both, and both women had left the conversation feeling excited about the upcoming holiday.

When the day came, Alaska and Sharon prepared very differently. Alaska spent the early evening making sure that her makeup was perfect and her costume wasn’t missing any crucial details. She arrived at Courtney’s in perfect time, bottle of peach schnapps in hand, and was greeted by friends who she hadn’t seen in far too many weeks.

Sharon spent her morning cleansing her apartment and meditating, preparing for the gruelling evening ahead of her. Samhain was never easy on her, and she needed all of the spiritual protection that she could possibly get. She dressed in her ritual clothing, reserved for Samhain now that they tended to do smaller rituals for other Sabbats, and washed her face; ritual makeup would come later. She arrived at the covenstead just before sunset and was greeted by her sisters, all wearing their ritual garments, some of them wearing tokens of their deities or loved ones.

Max put a hand on Sharon’s shoulder, smiling at her friend. “She’s already close,” she said softly. “I hardly need to call her, she’s so excited to see you.”

Sharon smiled back. “I’m excited to see her too.”

-

“Okay, when you told me about this costume idea, I didn’t expect you to show up looking like Lady Gaga’s lost fucking twin sister,” Courtney accused with a grin, straightening her halo. Alaska laughed, swirling her drink around in her glass and adjusting her jacket.

“You didn’t specify,” she drawled. “I worked with what I had.”

“You are such a _liar,_ ” their friend Willam crowed, “You worked on this costume for like a month straight! I saw your Snapchats, dumbass.”

Alaska giggled. “I meant my face. The costume took _way_ too much effort.”

“You _do_ look like her,” Courtney admitted, “Your girlfriend is lucky.”

“What’s her name again?” Willam asked. “I forgot.”

Alaska smiled at the mere mention of her girlfriend, and it obviously didn’t escape their notice, but they remained quiet. “Her name’s Sharon,” she answered, setting her empty glass down and accepting the cracked can of cider that Courtney supplied her with.

“It seems like things are going well with her, then?” Court asked, happy to see Alaska so smitten.

“Yeah, I think so. I stay over at her place a lot, and her friends are really great. I miss you two, though.”

Willam leaned in excitedly. “I bet she’s gonna ask you to move in,” she said. Alaska bit her lip, surprised but pleased by Willam’s suggestion.

“I dunno, it’s only been a couple of months… But then again, that’s _forever_ in lesbian time.”

Courtney grinned. “When are we gonna meet this mysterious Sharon anyway? I thought you were gonna drag her along tonight.”

“She’ll be here later,” Alaska promised. “She’s really devoted to her coven, and this is, like, a super special holiday for them. I promise you’ll get to meet her soon.”

“How hot is she, scale from one to ten?” Willam pried. “One is Courtney’s ex and ten is me, obviously.”

Alaska didn’t answer; none of them could stop laughing for long enough.

-

_Samhain, Samhain, let the ritual begin,_

_We call upon our sacred ancestors to come in_

_Samhain, Samhain, we call upon our kin,_

_We call upon our dear departed loved ones to come in_

_The Veil between the worlds is thin_

_Our hearts reach cross the sea of time_

_To bring our loved ones in_

_Samhain, Samhain we honor all our kin_

_We honor those who've gone before_

_As the Great Wheel turns again_

Sharon was overjoyed to be with her coven on her favorite night of the entire year, but there was another reason for her joy; the veil between life and death was at its thinnest on Samhain night, and Sharon knew this well.

They all helped toss wood onto the bonfire, some of the logs anointed with oils or herbs, and the Dianic witches built small altars to their goddesses around the large fire pit. Sharon brought out a small jar of ash from last year’s Samhain, anointing her sisters with the charred remains of their previous celebration before smearing it onto her own face as well. As the coven’s High Priestess, she was the one to light the bonfire, with a match and a few sheets of paper on which they had all written names of deceased loved ones whom they wished to honor.

The flames crackled in the middle at first, a small blaze, but soon climbed up the bone-dry logs, sending smoke billowing into the sky, sparks and ash fluttering in the wind like small spirits. The witches gathered around Max, surrounding their entire covenstead and backyard forest with a bubble of protection, and channelled all of their energy into her. Her lips parted, eyes rolling back into her skull as she began to shudder with the amount of energy surging through her, and Sharon squeezed her shoulder, making sure she remained grounded.

All of a sudden, Max’s hands shot out in front of her and she drew the shape of a door in bright white light, sending it away from her chest to fade into the night. She collapsed into her sisters’ waiting arms, accepting the potion that Fame pressed into her hands without question and downing it. The witches waited with bated breath, silently waiting for what they hoped would come.

Sharon’s eyes filled with tears as she felt a hand grasp hers, looking to her side to see her mother standing beside her. She fell into her arms with a soft cry of delight, squeezing her tight before pulling away.

“Mama…” she breathed, taking in the sight of a woman who had been dead for almost a decade. Her mother smiled.

“You look good, baby. Tell me all about this girl you’ve been seeing. Max tells me you’re pretty smitten,” she added, casting a glance at the recovering witch. Max smiled at her.

“Hello, Cassandra. It’s good to see you.”

Sharon’s mother grinned. “Well, I get to be corporeal one night a year, why not have fun?” she answered. “Sharon, baby, tell me everything.” Sharon sat in the grass with her mom, leaning into her embrace and letting Cassandra braid her hair as she told her all about Alaska, how the shop was thriving, how happy she was. The other witches were speaking with spirits of their own; animal spirits flocked around Pearl, listening to her spin stories, while Jinkx chatted quietly with her great-grandmother. Raja smoked lazily while she communed with a minor deity, Katya spoke in quick, practiced Russian with an ancestor, and Fame kept Max in her arms as she recovered from parting the veil.

“You sound like you’re really happy with this girl,” Cassandra said as she finished off Sharon’s braid. “I’m so glad.”

“I love her, Mom, I really do,” Sharon said. “I’m gonna ask her to move in with me tonight.”

“Tonight, huh? Not slaving over making Samhain perfect this year?” her mother teased her.

Sharon grinned. “Last year it had to be perfect because it was the first Samhain we celebrated at _Supernature_ ,” she answered. “Alaska and I compromised, and I’m going to meet her friends at a Halloween party after this.”

“That’s my girl,” Cassandra smiled, “My little spook. Am I going to get to meet this Alaska?”

Sharon’s eyes widened. “You want to?”

“Of course I do, Sharon. I may not be around on Earth anymore, but I can tell how happy you are. I’d like to meet her before next year’s Samhain.”

Sharon nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll take you.”

-

“There’s something about that name that’s very familiar to me, you know,” Cassandra mused as Sharon changed into her Halloween costume. “I swear I knew an Alaska when I was alive…”

Sharon rolled her eyes at her mother’s ghost. “I doubt you knew her, she’s younger than I am.”

“What’s her family name?” Cassandra asked. Sharon snorted out a laugh.

“Thunderfuck, believe it or not. She says it’s European or something.”

Cassandra smiled triumphantly. “That’s it! Elsie Thunderfuck.”

“Alaska, Mom. Her name is Alaska.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“No, Shar-bear, her grandmother’s name is Eloise, we called her Elsie. I knew her, back when I was… y’know. Alive.”

Sharon paused, eyeliner brush hovering inches from her face. “What?”

Cassandra shrugged. “We worked in the same circles for a while. She was always very wise back then, I’m sure she taught her granddaughter well.”

“Alaska never knew who she got her magickal blood from,” Sharon breathed, eyes wide as she faced her mother. “We knew that it was there because she had that spark, but… We never knew _who._ ”

“Well, now you know,” Cassandra chuckled. “I don’t suppose she’s ever attempted to contact any spirits before, has she? Are you sure this’ll work?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “It’ll work, Mom. She’s really intuitive, and she was already somewhat spiritual before we met. She’ll love you.”

When they got to the party, the door was opened by none other than Alaska, drink in hand and smiling. Her smile widened when she saw Sharon, then faltered when she saw that Sharon hadn’t come alone. Sharon took her girlfriend’s hand with a smile, leading her outside onto Courtney’s porch and sitting them both down on the bench, Cassandra sitting opposite them.

“Baby, this is gonna sound crazy, but please just bear with me… This is Cassandra. My mother.”

Alaska’s gaze flickered between the two women as her teeth worried her lower lip. “Your… Sharon, I thought your mom was…”

“Dead?” Cassandra finished for her. When Alaska gave a small nod, she smiled. “Well, believe it or not, I am.”

“On Samhain night, the veil between worlds is at its thinnest,” Sharon explained. “Our world is closer to the spirit world tonight than it is at any other part of the year. It’s easiest to make connections through the veil, and a lot of us do… Even non-witches are somewhat more aware of spiritual presences on Samhain.”

“It’s the one night a year that I can make my corporeal presence known here on Earth,” Cassandra said, squeezing Sharon’s hand. “Sharon can reach out to me whenever she wants, but this is the one night that I can be present with my daughter, just for a few hours.”

“That… makes a weird amount of sense,” Alaska admitted, breaking her respectful silence. “Like, I should definitely be more freaked out about this than I am, but then again, I’m dating Sharon, and she does a lot of freaky shit. Oops,” she added, blushing bright pink and making Sharon laugh.

“She knows, pumpkin. I brought her along because she wanted to meet you.”

“I wanted to see the woman who’s been making my little girl so happy,” Cassandra smiled, reaching out to take Alaska’s hand in her own. “Oh my, she’s been teaching you well. Your aura is positively glowing, and you’re radiating with energy.”

“God, you really are just like your mother,” Alaska giggled, leaning over to give Sharon a peck on the cheek. Sharon sighed happily and pulled her closer, letting Alaska snuggle into her side.

“So, Alaska… How did you two meet?”

The three of them spoke for almost two hours, not paying any attention to the few partygoers who would come outside for a smoke or a breath of fresh air. Alaska leaned into Sharon’s side as she told Cassandra the story of how they’d met, how Sharon had wooed her, and how happy they made each other. Sharon’s heart was so full that she thought she might burst; not only were her girlfriend and her mother both here with her, but they were getting along incredibly well, even better than she could have hoped.

As it got later and later, Alaska snuggled closer into Sharon, happy to just listen to her talk to her mother. She blushed when Sharon gushed about her and how much she loved her, a little shy now that Cassandra’s attention was no longer on her. She exuded a calming energy, almost seeming to radiate wisdom and kindness, and Alaska liked watching the way she interacted with her daughter, who was much more… chaotic. Cassandra never let go of Sharon’s hand, not even once, and it was clear that Sharon desperately wanted the contact between them to last as long as possible.

“My love, it’s getting late…” Cassandra ventured. Sharon’s expression changed from one of contentment to one of resigned sadness. She nodded wordlessly, pulling away from Alaska with a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.

“I’ll be back in just a second, baby… This is something I’d rather do alone.”

Alaska smiled, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. “Go, Shar. I’ll wait for you. Tell your mama I was happy to meet her.” Sharon smiled back, following her mother down the porch steps and stepping out to the curb.

Cassandra took both of Sharon’s hands in her own, staring into her daughter’s eyes. “You know how this goes,” she said with a sad smile. “I have other people to visit tonight, even if it’s just for a moment. If I could, I’d spend every single second with you, but… You’re not on your own like you were when you were younger. You have the coven, and now you have Alaska.”

“None of them are you, Mama. I’ll still miss you just as much.”

“I know you will, sweetheart. I’ll miss you too, I always do. But I’ll be with you always, even when I’m not physically here.” She hugged Sharon, and Sharon hugged her back tight, never wanting to let go.

“I love you,” she whispered, trying not to cry. “This never gets fucking easier.”

“I love you too, baby girl,” Cassandra replied, pulling away from their embrace and pressing a soft kiss to her daughter’s hair. “I am so, so proud of you. Blessed be, my Sharon. You’ll see me again soon.”

“Blessed be,” Sharon echoed, smiling despite her voice being thick with tears. “Til next time, Mama.”

With one last grin at her daughter, Cassandra walked away from the house, her image fading away with each step she took. The moment she was gone, Sharon felt a hand slip into her own, and turned to find Alaska at her side. Alaska offered a smile and a soft kiss against her lips, brushing a lock of hair away from Sharon’s face.

“You okay?”

Sharon nodded. “I’m okay. I just needed a moment to say goodbye… It’s hard to wait a year, but I know some people aren’t as lucky as I am. I don’t think I’d be half as okay as I am if I never saw her again, y’know?”

“God, yeah, I can’t imagine,” Alaska answered. “You think you’re up to coming inside and saying hi to some friends? They really wanna meet you, but we can go home if you’re feeling drained.” Sharon’s heart swelled; Alaska was so attentive and cared for her so deeply, and she was still in awe that she had such a perfect lover.

“You’re sweet.” Sharon nuzzled Alaska’s neck tenderly, nipping at her jaw to make her squeak in surprise. “I’m good, promise. I’d love to meet your friends, angel.”

As soon as they walked in the door, they were greeted by a very excited Courtney and Willam, both of them more than a bit tipsy and holding hands.

“Lasky! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Almost thought you’d abandoned us to get some tail,” Willam snickered, looking pleased with herself when Courtney laughed at the obvious reference to Willam’s mermaid costume. Alaska giggled and leaned into Sharon’s side.

“This is Sharon. Sharon, these two idiots are my best friends, Courtney and Willam.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All bad, I hope,” Sharon teased, pulling Lasky closer by the waist. “You’re both gorgeous, by the way. Love the costumes.”

“Your girlfriend outdid us all,” Willam grinned. “Fuckin’ overachiever. Always has to be the best.”

“That’s not true!” Alaska whined, pouting when Sharon shrugged her agreement with Willam. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“C’mon, come get some drinks and we can chat,” Courtney urged. “I wanna get to know Alaska’s dream girl!” Alaska blushed, but followed her friends nonetheless, allowing Sharon to guide her with a strong yet gentle arm around her waist.

Despite it coinciding with a sacred witchcraft holiday that meant a lot to her, Halloween was still Sharon’s favorite day of the year. She loved that she was able to balance her craft with her favorite spooky time of year; she’d been with her coven _and_ go to a party with her girlfriend, and she was happy to be able to share the night with all of the people she loved most.

Alaska’s friends were both very sweet, and she found it surprisingly refreshing to hang out with people who had absolutely no knowledge of witchcraft; it really did consume her life sometimes, along with a good number of her friendships, and she thought to herself that maybe she should find more people like Courtney and Willam. She definitely vibed better with Willam, feeling a spark between them that was promising, but she genuinely really liked Courtney too, and was glad that Alaska had such incredible friends.

As it got later and later, Alaska seemed to want to be closer to Sharon, getting cuddly and speaking less, and Sharon knew that it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and promised to hang out again soon, and Sharon’s stomach filled with butterflies the moment that she and Alaska got into her car to go back to Sharon’s apartment.

Luckily for Sharon, Alaska already seemed to have a plan for the evening in mind, and Sharon found herself pinned against her front door almost the moment that it closed behind them, Alaska’s lips on hers and Alaska’s hands on her waist. She kissed back, smiling a little at her girlfriend’s eagerness, and stifled a moan when Alaska’s lips moved south to suck a hickey into her neck.

“Mmm, baby, there’s no rush,” she chuckled as Alaska’s hands roamed over her body, feeling her curves and squeezing her ass lightly. “C’mon, let’s get out of these costumes. We have all the time in the world.”

They made their way to Sharon’s bedroom, where their outfits were discarded, Sharon’s tossed over a chair with abandon and Alaska’s folded neatly because, well, she was Alaska. Sharon was quick to wipe the makeup off her face, standing in front of the mirror in only her underwear and scrubbing away the remnants of Vampira. Alaska approached her from behind, nude and fresh-faced, winding her arms around Sharon’s middle and nuzzling her neck sweetly, and Sharon’s heart swelled. Goddess, she was so in love with her.

“You gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come to bed?” Alaska teased, wiggling her hips against Sharon’s backside. Sharon laughed and turned around to face her, stealing a soft kiss before pushing her away.

“Go pick a toy, you horny bitch,” she teased back. “Your favorite one, go get it.”

“Favorite to give or favorite to take?” Alaska asked with a glimmer in her eye. Sharon snorted.

“You really think I’m gonna let you top on Halloween, Thighs?”

Alaska laughed and turned away to look through their toy drawer, giving Sharon a lovely- and obviously intentional- view of her ass as she did so. Once Sharon’s face was clean of makeup, she moved to get on the bed, giving Alaska a light spank and snickering at the squeal that followed. The strap-on was left on the nightstand alongside a bottle of lube and a few other toys that Alaska was clearly hoping would be used that night, and Alaska joined her girlfriend on the bed, pushing Sharon against the mattress to kiss her deeply.

“You looked so hot tonight,” she murmured against Sharon’s lips, straddling her thigh. “I couldn’t say anything in front of your mom or my friends, but you’re so fucking sexy… I kinda wanted you to take me into the bathroom and fuck me there, just fast enough to leave me wanting more of you…”

Sharon smirked. “I would’ve liked to see you all desperate like that. Those little shorts you were wearing, Lasky? Sinful. You fucking tease.”

“They’re screen accurate,” Alaska whined as Sharon flipped their positions so that she could be on top. “I’m glad they worked, though… I love having you take control of me like this. Fucking love it.”

“I know you do,” Sharon teased, leaning down to kiss Alaska’s neck and hear her soft, needy moans. “Picking out all those toys… I hate to disappoint you, but we’re not gonna use them tonight.” 

Alaska pouted, but she couldn’t keep it up for long with Sharon’s left hand on her breast and her right hand squeezing her thigh. “Why not?” she whined, soft and needy as Sharon leaned down to lick at her nipple and gasping at the sensation. Sharon hummed, sucking lightly at Alaska’s delicate skin before pulling away.

“I don’t wanna use toys tonight, other than the dick. I don’t wanna tease you, I just wanna worship you and make you feel good. I wanna make love to you, baby.” Alaska let out a soft noise, eyes dark with arousal, and she bit her lip.

“I… I like that,” she admitted in little more than a whisper. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Sharon replied, spreading Alaska’s thighs apart and dipping a finger between her folds. “I love you so fucking much, Lasky.” Her finger stroked Alaska lightly, feeling how wet she was, how much she wanted her. She was so needy, letting out a little moan when Sharon’s mouth began working over her chest again as she continued to tease her lightly. She added a second finger to her gentle exploration, fingertips sliding over Alaska’s clit and causing her to gasp, hands moving to tangle in Sharon’s hair as the witch kissed down her stomach.

Alaska shifted her position slightly, spreading her legs and offering up her pussy to Sharon with dark eyes. She bit back a smile when Sharon took a moment to throw her hair into a ponytail, but the smile disappeared in a gasp of pleasure as Sharon’s tongue swirled over her pussy.

“ _Oh…_ Oh, _Sharon…_ ”

Sharon was slow and methodical as she ate Alaska out, alternating between light, teasing flicks to her clit and long, full licks against her entire pussy, her arms wrapped around Alaska’s thighs to keep her close. She would usually tease more, building Alaska up only to pull away and watch her whine and beg, but she wanted to be good to her tonight, wanted to see her experience true pleasure. When Alaska came for the first time, her hands tightened in Sharon’s hair and her thighs shook around her head, her pouty lips parted as she moaned and gasped her lover’s name, back arching off the bed. As she came down, Sharon pulled herself up to lay beside her, stroking nonsensical patterns into Lasky’s soft tummy as she relaxed again.

Alaska pulled Sharon in very suddenly to give her a deep, sensual kiss, pulling away only when she was satisfied that she’d made Sharon flush just a little. “Thank you,” she murmured, a sweet, coy smile pulling at her lips. “Fuck, that was so good. You’re so good to me.”

“That’s not all you’re getting tonight, baby,” Sharon promised, slipping out of her lingerie and into the strap-on harness. Alaska blushed at the sight of her girlfriend looking so sexy and confident as she lubed up the long blue cock between her legs, and pulled her down for another kiss.

“You wanted to make love to me?” she breathed against Sharon’s lips, wrapping her legs around her hips. “Make love to me, Sharon.”

Sharon didn’t need to be told twice; she slid into Alaska slowly, kissing every inch of skin she could reach until she was fully sheathed inside her girlfriend. When she started moving, Alaska let out a whimper; Sharon’s thrusts were slow yet _deep,_ just hard enough to make Lasky moan with each one and grip the sheets. She kept her pace the same for the entire time that she fucked Alaska, slow and tender, until the blonde beneath her was a flushed, panting, squirming mess. When she warned Sharon that she was going to come, her voice was barely more than a rough, low moan, and she held onto Sharon tightly as she slipped away into bliss.

This was the moment. Alaska was dreamy, floating on a cloud of post-orgasmic pleasure, and Sharon pulled out gently to lay by her side once more.

“Lasky?” she ventured, lacing their fingers together.

“Mmm?”

“I want you to move in with me.”

Alaska was quiet for a moment, then rolled onto her side to face Sharon, eyes soft and bright. “Yeah?”

Sharon nodded. “Yeah. I want this every day. I wanna go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you in the morning, and I wanna hear you sing in the shower and complain that I leave my stuff everywhere, and I want to make love to you every single night.”

Alaska blinked back tears, closing in for a soft kiss. “I want that too.”

“Really? You… You’ll move in with me?”

Alaska laughed and nodded, giving Sharon another kiss.

“Yeah, Noodles. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is! the long-awaited (by no one) sequel to my witch au! i truly hope that you enjoyed this first installment, and as always, comments and feedback are greatly greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
